


In the Dark (Kink Series Part 2 )

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Once a upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, two brothers figured out that fucking your brother wasn't as bad as you could get. They realized just how much fun they could have exploring the kinker side of life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Can be read as part of the kink series or a stand alone

Dressed all in black and easily hidden in the shadows, he brushed a hand over his chin as he watched people walking in and out of the bar. Some were drunk off their asses and stupid, but so far no one had been dumb enough to walk out alone. He had been waiting for a few minutes, not long at all, and he doubted he would have to wait much longer. It normally didn't take long before some idiot thought to leave alone, buzzed and with no understanding that there were things to be scared of in the dark. 

 

He licked his lips; they were cold and chapped from the cold and there were bits of snow here and there, his breath visible in the night air. Perfect scene; he didn't mind the cold but his victim surely would. He bit his bottom lip as a boy came out, alone and that put a bulls eye right on the poor son of a bitch's chest. He sank back into the shadows again and waited.

 

Too much tequila and Sam was stumbling just enough to make it apparent that he’d had more than a few. He stopped out in front of the bar, tried to get his bearings on where he was and where he needed to go, and shuffled off around the back of the bar, into the narrow alleyway on his way back to the motel. 

 

The hunt had been successful, and when Dean had offered to go out to a bar and have a few drinks to relax, Sam had readily agreed. And then Dean had ditched him to go back to the motel, citing that he was way too drunk to deal with obnoxious music. And, really? Shinedown wasn’t obnoxious, it was good music! Well, except for that one unfortunate Lynyrd Skynyrd cover. But one song didn’t entirely rule out a whole career. Stupid Dean and his big hair, 80s metal bands. 

 

Sam sighed and bumped his shoulders along the brick walls to either side of him, bouncing back and forth. He was too drunk to walk a straight line, and bouncing off of one wall and into the other made him imagine himself as a pinball, which just made him giggle and cling to one of the walls like a limpet.

 

He could hear the other male coming down the alleyway—well, with as much noise as this kid was making a deaf man would have no problem hearing him. He wondered if he was the screaming type, but then he heard the boy get closer and put the thought out of his head. He had a gun in his waistband, but as drunk as this guy was he doubted he would need it. Fucking him was one thing, but he liked to play with his food and he just had the sense that this one was going to be fun.

 

As the boy came bouncing along the alleyway, he reached out and sideswiped him hard across the face, knocking him to the side and shoving him hard towards the wall. It was dark in the alley to begin with, but a light overhead made it easy enough to see the kid where he fell. At that point he reached back and half dragged him to one of the dark corners, couldn't let the kid see his face now, could he?

 

Sam reeled, both from too much alcohol and from the punching and shoving, but he shoved back, throwing an elbow up in hopes of a face shot. The side of his face scraped against the rough brick, no longer a funny thing. “Wha’ the fuck’re you doin’?” he demanded, breathing deep in hopes of finding enough sobriety to fight this guy off. It would suck to go back to the motel room and have to admit that he’d screwed up.

 

The guy took the hit but again pounced on the other male easily. He moved back and kneed the kid right in the pit of his stomach hard. "Whatever the fuck I want," he growled, his knee coming up to make contact with the kid's face as he doubled over from the kick to the gut. "And if you're smart, you'll shut the fuck up and go along with it," he snapped, reaching down to take a fist full of hair.

 

“Goddamn it!” Sam wheezed. He was much more sober now that his adrenaline had spiked at the impending threat. He let the other guy drag him up, but stumbled on unsteady feet and fell back against the wall, panting.

 

The gun came out and the guy brought it up just under the kid's jaw. "Are we starting to see the clear picture now?" he asked, cocking the gun, his eyes burning even in the dark. "Are you going to do what I tell you?" he asked, willing to do this either the easy way or the hard way because either way he was still getting laid tonight and so was this kid.

 

Sam gulped and went slack. If he pushed or tried to take the gun away, there was a very good chance of accidentally blowing his brain across the bricks, and that would suck in a lot of ways. But, if he stayed still and figured out what the guy wanted, he might get out of it without a scratch. “Fine, fine; what do you want?”

 

"That ass of yours," the guy answered simply; no reason to beat around the bush. As the kid settled down, the man smiled and licked his lips, ready to strip him right there, bend him over and take him hard and dry again the brick fucking wall. He reached out and put a hand on the kid's shoulder, forcing him to his knees.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked, eyes wide and huge in his face as he sank to his knees. Not like he had much choice in this, but… dude, he was a big guy, and he was the one getting shoved around and treated like a hooker?

 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked. He used his knee to push the kid back against the brick wall. "Now, I suggest you lube me up really nice because you aren't getting anything else and if you even think about biting me, I’ll split your ass in two and then I will leave you here with your brain across the wall. We understand one another?"

 

Sam looked from the guy’s shadowed face to the prominent erection forming a long, fat line along the front of his jeans. He took a deep breath and jerkily unfastened the belt and button, slid the zipper down slowly. No underwear and the guy’s cock almost slapped him in the face. “Jesus Christ,” Sam muttered and gripped the base of the guy’s cock, staring at it for a long minute, trying to talk himself into putting it into his mouth.

 

At that point, the man decided that this was taking just a bit too long. He grabbed a fistful of the kid’s hair and shoved his cock deep into the boy's mouth until it hit the back his throat. He didn't care if the kid coughed or choked. He pushed his hips forward, snapping into the other male's mouth with deep, long and fast thrusts. "Don't ever keep me waiting, you fucking little bitch. I'll make sure you pay for it," he snapped shoving forward again.

 

Hazel-green eyes bulged out in surprise, and Sam choked, automatically reaching up to grip slim hips to steady the furious thrusts. The head of the guy’s cock pushed into Sam’s throat and brought tears to his eyes, which he tried to blink away.

 

The man didn't stop and he didn't slow down. Not at first anyway, he rammed in hard a few more times before pulling half way out. "Now are you going to do better?" he asked, his hand still tangled tightly in the other's hair.

 

Sucking in a much needed breath, Sam nodded briefly and moved his mouth along the thick length, slicking it up as best he could. He got the feeling that he wouldn’t be getting much in the way of prep, and wanted there to be at least a lot of saliva to compensate for the lack.

 

He closed his eyes a moment as the boy started to suck and lick. "Good," he growled. At least now they were getting somewhere. He pressed his lips together, the boy’s mouth was hot and it felt great around his dick and he knew the kid's ass would feel just as good, nice and tight. Maybe he was a virgin; Christ, to rip into a virgin ass would just about make his night.

 

Sucking dick was an art form that Sam had yet to master; he clamped his lips down too tight, drooled too much, and gagged when the head got anywhere near the back of his throat. Still, this wasn’t a learning experience; this was fast and dirty and not quite consensual. 

 

He grew bored enough as the kid started fucking it up worse. He rolled his eyes and pushed him back. "Enough, let’s see if your ass is any better.” Christ knew it couldn't be any worse. “Pants off," he ordered. "Now."

 

Sam got to his feet, hands shaking a bit as he worked at his button and zip, pushed them down to his knees with his boxers, and covered his arousal with his hands. It was one thing to get turned on sucking dick, it was another entirely to get turned on while being forced to suck dick. Embarrassment colored Sam’s cheeks and he looked patently at the ground.

 

The guy looked down, a dark and evil smile spreading across his face in the dark as he reached down and slapped his hands away, gripped the kid's dick hard in his hand. "Wow, kid, I hit the fucking jack pot tonight. Now, be a good boy and you might actually get to come. Act like a bad one and…." With that he cupped the other male's balls and squeezed just to make sure they had a good understanding of one another. "Now turn the fuck around and spread yourself like a good little whore," he ordered. More into the fact that he could make the boy do what he wanted than actually fucking him just yet.

 

Eyes closed and shamed, Sam shuffled around and braced his hands on the wall, legs parting as far as his jeans would allow. The gun wasn’t pointed at him now, and still Sam hadn’t tried to get away, hadn’t tried to fight the guy off. He wondered what was wrong with him, why he wasn’t running like his ass was on fire, and then looked down at his bobbing dick. Oh, that was why.

 

He came up and pushed his dick hard into the boy's ass. The muscles rejected him at first but he pushed right through and didn't give him time to settle, either. Instead he plowed his ass like he owned it. He reached up and grabbed the younger guy’s hair again, jerking his head back. "You like that, you fucking whore?" he whispered, lust filled and bitter into his victim’s ear. "Don't lie to me," he ordered.

 

Sam gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as the burn of swift and un-prepared penetration tore through his nerves. His erection wilted a bit as the pain overwhelmed the small pleasure, and his elbows collapsed, leaving his chest and face pressed to the wall while his ass stuck out like an offering of sacrifice. “H-hurts,” he gasped out, unwilling to test the guy’s wrath should he lie.

 

The guy laughed in the back of his throat and pulled Sam's head back, baring his neck. The man dropped his head and bit down hard, teeth ripping into the white and soft flesh at the base of the neck where it met the shoulder. He sucked greedy at it, marking the skin completely, dragging his teeth down to the shoulder never missing a thrust. He let the gun fall from his hand as he took the boy's hip, nails digging deeply, pulling him back onto his dick. Sam cried out, his attacker’s cock dragging sharply over his prostate, and he bucked backward into the next thrust automatically. The steady throb in the base of his neck from the bitten bruise that was already forming added to the unexpected bursts of pleasure and soon enough Sam was hard again, moaning into the rough bricks.

 

The moaning that was coming out of the man under him caused his attacker to growl. He felt the muscles in the kid's ass starting to give away, but his thrusts remained hard and brutal. He dropped his head again, this time pulling the boy's head back far enough that he could fuck his tongue down the boy's throat. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't going to be owned and marked by the time they were done. He bit as his lips, hand reaching from hip bone to grip Sam's leaking dick roughly.

 

Apparently, Sam was all for the rough kissing because he sucked and licked at the mouth claiming his own, panting as fast as he could through his nose so that he wouldn’t suffocate to death. The burn had long since gone and now it was only pleasure rioting through Sam’s body. He canted his hips up and back, meeting the rough thrust, and jerked forward into the strong grip around his cock, moaning into his attacker’s mouth.

 

He jerked Sam hard, matching jerk for thrust as he spilt the younger male under him in two. He bit down hard on the boy's bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth. Sucking again, he tasted blood and he liked it. His breathing was hard, panting, and came in short and shallow gasps as his balls rose up and his body pressed the other man hard against the wall. His hand was still tightly around the male's dick, though now he could easily feel that he was scraping it against the cold and rough surface of the wall in front of them.

 

The added slight scrape of the bricks was just too much and Sam jerked his mouth away. “Fuck!” he yelped, and came in rapid bursts over the rough brick wall, body tightening down, sucking and clinging to the cock brutally fucking him.

 

He dropped his head and fucked the boy right through his orgasm before finally giving in and spilling into his victim’s abused ass. Shots of pleasure ripped from the bottom of his belly and he cried out. He greedily coaxed out every bit of pleasure he could, forcing the boy's ass to milk his cock for all it was worth.

 

Panting and head spinning from the high of orgasm, Sam lolled lazily against the rough brick, distantly aware that he was going to have scrapes on his face and hands and knees the next day. Still, he hadn’t come that hard in a long time and it felt pretty good. “Next time, I’m gonna shove my cock into your ass with nothing but spit to ease the way,” he muttered, finally noticing that his asshole was throbbing, and not in a happy way.

 

Dean laughed, his face pressed against Sam's shoulder. "Hey, it was your idea, baby, and I never do anything half assed," he joked, his hands falling to grip Sam's hips as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around him. "Besides, now you'll feel me every time you sit or move." He took a deep breath and pulled back to tuck himself back into his jeans.

 

Sam rolled over on the wall and pushed himself upright, snagging his jeans from around his knees, jerking them back up around his hips. “Did you have to hit me and shove your gun in my face?”

 

"Hey, I wanted it to be as real as possible and I figured the gun would surprise you. Besides, it wasn't even loaded, so chill out," Dean replied, reaching down to pick the gun up and put it into the back of his jeans.

 

Sam snorted and fastened his jeans. “Only you would go for full realism in our kinks, Dean.” He reached out and cupped the back of Dean’s neck, drawing him in to get a look at his face. “I didn’t get you that badly, did I?”

 

Dean smiled and let Sam check him over before pulling back a little to kiss the inside of Sam's palm. "Nah, I'm good. I love it when you fight back," he assured. "What about you, you okay?" he asked, moving a little closer to Sam, laying his hand gently now on his brother's hip bone.

 

“I’m good, sore and scraped up, but I’m good.” Sam grinned, skin flushed pink with spent pleasure and happiness. “Thanks for this, Dean. Really.”

 

"You’re welcome, and anytime, Sammy." Dean slung his arm over his brother's shoulder and kissed him before pulling him towards the mouth of the alleyway. "Let's get back; I need a shower and I want to clean you up before I get you dirty again." 

 

 

~End~


End file.
